The Past Can't Be Changed
by Tsunami Shadow
Summary: Misty's Past.Ash is somehow in it.The story is better than the title and summary...Please R
1. To Sabrina's House!

I fixed the spelling errors.It seems alot better now.LOL. I don't own any of the Pok'emon or characters except for Misty's mom and dad, Sabrina's parent's names,the ideas, and the other things in here that do not belong to Warner Bros. and Nintendo and crap.DON'T SUE ME! I didn't do nuttin' illegal.( For Pok'emon, I'll translate in { } since most of us have NO idea of WHAT they're saying)  
  
  
  
"Good morning, sweetie," said a woman.  
  
" Morning,mommy," the little red-haired girl replied.  
  
"We're going to Saffron to visit Sabrina today," the woman told her daughter."Get ready."   
  
"Yay! I get to go see Sab today!" the little girl cried happily.  
  
Her mom helped her get dressed in her cerulean-blue tee with a baby blue sweatshirt that read 'Water Princess' and khaki pants.Then her mother put her hair up in half-pigtails.Her sisters were making breakfast.Her mom had reddish-blond hair, blue-green eyes,and was wearing Khaki capris and a denim blue sweater.  
  
"Hi Wiwy!" the girl cried.   
  
" Hi Misty!Good morning!" Lily replied.  
  
"We're going to see Sabina today!" Misty told her sister.   
  
"Yeah, I know. We're going shopping there, today," her blond-haired sister replied.   
  
"Daisy,Violet,Lily,you know the rule.No going on dates with boys until you're fourteen," their mother told them.   
  
"Mom! We're not going with boys! We're going with Erika," replied Violet, annoyed.  
  
" Good. You're only nine, you know," said their mom."We know how old we are,mom,"they said in unision.  
  
" Hey,Melody.Good Morning!" a man said.  
  
"Good morning, Kyle,"replied Melody.  
  
"Daddy!Daddy!Guess where we're going today!" Misty said, running into her father's arms.  
  
"Shopping?"asked her dad.   
  
"No!Sabina's howse!" she cried, hugging him.  
  
"Come on, Misty.Let's go to the gym before we leave,"Daisy told her.  
  
"Yay!I wanna take care of Seel!"Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Okay.Be right back!" Daisy said to her mother.  
  
"Seel! Seel!" the water type said once he saw her. {Misty! You're here!}  
  
"Seel! Come here!" Lily called.  
  
"Seel!" he cried happily.{Breakfast!}  
  
"Here you go, Seel," Misty mumbled so that the other Pok'emon couldn't hear.Misty, Daisy, Violet, and Lily got together the Pok'emon's food before they called them so that they would not get trampled in a stampede of hungry Pok'emon.  
  
"Breakfast!" they all yelled, before running out of the way.They walked through the long, winding, underground path that connected their house with the gym.Once they finally got back, they found tha their mom was already waiting for them with everything they needed. She had Misty's stuffed Abra, which Sabrina had gotten her for her Birthday, Daisy, Violet, Lily, and her own purse, and her car keys.   
  
"Come on, girls.Let's go,"she said, handing them their things.They got in their mother's mini van, and got on the highway to Saffron.Misty and Lily did their usual plan of trying to get their mom to speed up by saying 'Are we there yet?' repeatedly.Finally, a sign saying 'Saffron Gym, 1 Mile' earned a loud 'Hurray!' from all four girls.(Daisy had taught Misty to read a little.)  
  
In a matter of minutes, they pulled up in Sabrina's driveway.Violet helped Misty out of her carseat,and they raced to the door.As planned, Sabrina and Erika were waiting for them.Misty immediately followed Sabrina to her room, where there was a surprise.  
  
"Hey girl!Nice outfit!" Lily complimented Erika.She was had on a Vileplume necklace, a flowered ankel-high skirt, and a green blouse.  
  
"Not bad yourselves," she complimented back.Daisy had a daisy necklace and bracelet, a denim jean knee-high skirt, and red sweatshirt. Lily had a lily necklace and bracelet, cerulean jeans, and blue-green blouse.Violet had a violet necklace and bracelet, purple skirt, and pink sportsjacket.(Sorry peeps, I like designing outfits.'-')  
  
"Well, let's go! my mom's in the kitchen. They talked all the way there, catching up on what they had missed.Once her mom saw them, they said their good-byes and set off to go shopping.  
  
*****in Sabrina's room*****  
"Wow!Geez, Sab. I can really have one?" questioned Misty.  
  
"If you want.My mommy said they're really picky.Try it. She said they'd pick you."Sabrina told her best friend.Sure enough, Misty crawled toward the baby Abras and reached out her hand.The smallest one, which seemed to sparkle and had a golden tint to its brown fur teleported over to her and nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"Heehee.That tickles," Misty said, happily.  
  
"Wow.that's even better than how MY Abra acted toward me!" said Sabrina, amazed."You can give him a nickname."  
  
"Hmm... Let me think...I know! ALI! Short for Ali Terrorizer!Grr..."she said,now pretending to be a big Abra KO-ing a Pok'emon.Then Ali suddenly teleported them into the kitchem where their moms were chatting.  
  
  
  
Hope You liked it.I don't need a certain number of reviews for this.I like this one.For you who read my A New League fic, do U like the way I did this one better or do U like it all bunched together liked that? PLEASE REVIEW! Even though I don't need you to, PLEASE!!!!  
  
-Shadow_WOLF 


	2. Sab's Sleepin over!

Like before, I won't make the little kids' talking misspelled.But, my 4 -year-old cousin DOES talk like that.Once again, i don't own Pok'emon.I only own a few of the people in here and all of the ideas.If I DID own Pok'emon, all of this would have been on T.V. already.Hope y'like! ~Shadow  
  
  
  
"Hey Sabrina.I see you've already showed Misty," Sabrina's mother guessed.  
  
"Yep.She called him Ali.Short for Ali Terrorizer!" Sabrina replied.Ali teleported on the table, and started to help himself to a cinnamon roll.Both girls giggled, only to receive a 'WHAT?!' from their mothers.  
  
"Ali's eating a cinnamon roll," Misty told them, before she and Sabrina grabbed one for themselves.  
  
"Uh oh, Melody, she picked the strongest and smartest one," Sabrina's mom retorted, nervously.  
  
"So.So what if it's the stongest one," Melody retorted back.  
  
"It'll give your daughter good luck for most of her years, but something terrible will happen someday," she told her, even more nervously.  
  
"What could happen,Whitney?A bad hair day?" laughed Melody.  
  
"It could.Luckily, that's what mine brought.It depends on its strength level," Whitney said, slightly calm.  
  
"Mommy!Can Sab sleep over tonight?" Misty asked her mom.  
  
"It's up to Whitney, I don't mind," Melody replied.  
  
"Fine with me.Go get your things packed, then," Whitney sighed.  
  
"Yay!We're gonna have lotsa fun!" Sabrina cried, while running down the hall.Ali teleported after them.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Melody asked, turning toward the television where they had the news on.  
  
"We're here,in Pallet Town, to report a Team Rocket attack.They have burned down the Ketchum's house," the reporter said.   
  
" Luckily, we have somebody who we might be able to stay with.They live in Cerulean City." said Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"Oh,god.Whitney,can I use your phone?" Melody asked.  
  
"Mmhm," Whitney said.Melody dialed the Pallet Town police station.  
  
"Hello?" came Officer Jenny's answer, before her face showed up on the video phone.  
  
"May I speak to Mrs. Ketchum, please?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. Just a minute," she said, before dissapearing to find her.  
  
"Why are you calling her?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Because I'm the one she can stay with.We were college friends," Melody replied.Mrs. ketchum finally answered the phone.  
  
"Melody! I'm so glad to see you!May..." she got cut off.  
  
"Yes. We'll be happy to let you stay.Misty will be especially happy. She'll be able to play with Ash," Melody told her.  
  
"Thank you so much!" cried Delia, before saying good-bye and hanging up.  
  
*****Sabrina's Room*****  
"We can't forget Polywag," Sabrina said, handing Misty her stuffed toy to put in the duffle bag.  
  
"Nope.Can't forget your hairbrush and toothbrush, either," Misty told her, running to the bathroom to recieve the selected items.She got back, and stuffed them into the bag.  
  
"All ready!" Sabrina confirmed."Where's Ali? He was just here a minute ago."  
  
"He must be in the kitchen," giggled Misty.  
  
"Abra!" Ali said, teleporting into the room.Sure enough, he was holding a Pok'emon cereal bar.  
  
"Ali !" laughed Sabrina." Oh, yeah.I'm gonna bring my Abra.He's in the back.Come on." They raced to the backyard, where Sabrina's Abra was telepoting everywhere.  
  
"Abra! Let's go!" Sabrina cried.The Abra came over, and followed the girls into the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy! We're ready!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Ok. Say good-bye to Whitney," Melody said, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Bye Whitney," Misty said.  
  
"Bye mommy," Sabrina mumbled while hugging her.Almost like on cue,Erika, her mom, Daisy, Violet, and Lily knocked on the door and came in.They were carrying several shopping bags.  
  
"Good timing.Let's go, girls," Melody told them."Oh, yeah.Sabrina's sleeping over so Misty won't be bugging you four tonight like she usually does." That remark received a very loud 'YES!' from all four girls.  
  
They got into the van, and got back on the highway to go home. Sabrina and Misty fell asleep in the front seat, although Erika, Daisy, Violet, and Lily were chatting loudly.The two sleeping woke up 5 miles from Cerulean.  
  
"Good.You're awake," Melody said."There will be a surprise for you later tonight."  
  
"Cool.Two surprises in one day.I could handle that," Misty joked, sleepily.They both fell back asleep and didn't wake up until they got home.  
  
  
  
Hope ya liked it. Please reveiw even though ya don't have to! ^-^  
~Shadow_WOLF 


	3. Another BIG surprise

I'm writing every day I can.(My bro usually hogs the computer). Thanx for the reviews, even though I didn't get very many.As usual, I don't own Pok'emon*sob* or the characters*cry*, but I do own the idea of this fic and some of the characters(you should know which ones).Oh yeah, Misty's sisters are talking more like themselves in this one!!!! lol Also, (* means a note from me to help ya understand or picture somthin'.On with the story!!!!  
  
  
"Like, finally!We're home!" cried Violet.   
  
"Wake up Misty, Sabrina! Like, we're home!"Daisy said loudly.  
  
"Hey, what's with the rude wake-up call?" Sabrina asked, annoyed.  
  
"We're back," Erika told them, helping them out of the car.(Their feet were asleep.)Once they got out, Misty put Ali on her head and they sped of toward the house, leaving Misty's mom with Sabrina's bag.  
  
"Grab your stuff, girls," Melody said.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming.Hold your horses," Lily said.  
  
"You have horses?Sweet!" Erika cried, sarcastically.  
  
"No!" Daisy,Violet,and Lily cried in unision.  
  
*****In the Gym*****  
  
"It's been awhile since I've been here," Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah.Come on.Let's go to my room," Misty said.Sabrina followed her to her room, which had changed alot since she had last been there.Instead of Pink walls, there was bright blue wall paper with clouds on it.(*kinda like ANGEL shirts*)Also, Misty had a queen size bed, new furniture, and Pok'emon plush dolls all over her bed and floor.  
  
"Wow! Your room looks great! We're gonna have fun today!What should we do first?" questioned Sabrina.  
  
"Hmm.I know! Follow me, Sab!" exclaimed Misty.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see!" cried Misty, suspiciuosly.She and Sabrina walked down the long hall for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Geez, how long is this hallway? Ten thousand miles?" Sabrina asked, sarcastically.Misty didn't give her an answer.They just kept walking for another 2 minutes until they finally reached a big metal door.  
  
"Usually, I can't go out here unless someone helps me open the door.But lately," Misty said," I've been able to by tackling it." She backed up, motioned for Sabrina to get out of the way, and ran full speed at the door.She rammed into it with her shoulder and it flew open with a loud bang.  
  
"Woah! How can you do that? Does it hurt?" Sabrina asked her, amazed.  
  
"No, it doesn't hurt.I just atried it one day and it didn't work.I did it the next day, barely trying, and it opened.But that's not all.I can bark perfectly like a Growlithe and Arcanine," she replied.  
  
"You can't be serious," Sabrina said.Misty barked.  
  
"Sweet.So, why did you bring me out here?" Sabrina remarked.  
  
"Follow me," Misty said.  
  
"Oh, no. not another hundred-mile walk!" whined Sabrina.  
  
"No.Here.See that dirt mound? It's magical.All you have to do is think of where you want to go, and you'll go there.Once you go there, you'll get a special necklace, and you just take it off when you want to go back," explained Misty.  
  
"Sweet.Where are we going to go?" she asked.  
  
"Just stand on it, and think 'where Misty wants to go' and you'll get there," Misty told her.Sabrina walked over to it, stood in the middle, and thought 'where Misty wants to go' and dissapeared.Then, Misty walked over and thought 'where Sab is', and also dissapeared.   
  
  
  
Hope ya liked it. Where d'ya think they went? Please use that nice little Review button it the corner there. C ya all lata!  
~Shadow_WOLF 


	4. The beach

Sorry that I haven't written in awhile.My Bro's been hogging the computer.Grrr... One day i'm going to Yell at him real good.When I'm allowed to swear, that is.'-' Anyway, I don't own Pokemon...bla...bla...bla. Glad I got that overwith.On with da story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Sabrina and Misty ended up on a beach.It was totally empty, except for a few Krabby who seemed to be playing tag.  
  
"This is my favorite place to go.This is where I want to have my next Birthday," Misty told her BF.  
  
"Sweet.This place is awesome.Hey, let's go over to those rocks and talk," suggested Sabrina.  
  
"Good idea, Sab," Misty complimented.They raced toward the big rocks and sat on a large, flat one.The friends immediatly started talking.  
  
"What do you think the surprise is?" Misty asked.  
  
"I dunno.Maybe a PokeBall for Ali," Sabrina guessed.They both glanced at Ali, who was seemingly bored.  
  
"That reminds me, I'll let Abra out," Sabrina said while releasing the fox.  
  
"They'll have fun playing.Until they get interested in bothering the Krabby,that is," Misty joked.The two talked for awhile, until Sabrina's watch alarm went off.  
  
"Time to go home," the two said.They jumped down from the boulder, and called for their Abras who had been playing teleport-tag.They walked back to the spot where they arrived, and both thought 'go home'.In a flash of white light, they were gone.  
  
  
"Where have you guys been? It's almost five! You've been gone since eleven!" Erika said.  
  
"We've been at my secret hiding spot," Misty replied.  
  
"Well,like,aren't you hungry?You ,like, missed lunch," Daisy told them.  
  
"Nope.We've been talking," Sabrina replied.  
  
"Oh.Well, it's ,like, dinner time.Mom says you'll be getting your surprise soon after," Lily said.They raced to the door, the Abras telepoting.Once they got closer to the door, they could smell the sweet smell of pizza.  
  
"Yeah!Pizza!" all six girls yelled.They each took a seat at the huge dinner table.Erika looked around the room.  
  
"Hey, where's your dad?" she asked.  
  
"Working," Violet replied."He's hardly ever home.He goes to work, manages the gym, and gets in just enough sleep,luckily."  
  
"Oh," Erika mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.The pizza was gone fast.They went outside to play soccer when they got all the pizza sauce off of their faces.  
  
"Pass it, Sab!" Misty cried.It was Team Angel(Sabrina,Misty,Ali,and Abra) against Team Godes(Daisy, Violet,Lily,and Erika.)The score was one to five.Sabrina passed the soccer to Misty.Misty then passed it to Ali who had just teleported there.  
  
"Misty!Your surprise is here!Everybody come in!" came Melody's voice.  
  
"Alright!Finally!" cried Misty."Come on, Sab!"  
  
"I'm coming! I wonder what it is!" Sabrina replied.  
  
***** Inside the Gym/House *****  
  
"Oh, Misty and Sabrina have been waiting all day long for you to get here," Melody told her old friend.  
  
"Yeah,Ashura has been anxious to get here, also," Mrs. Ketchum replied.  
  
"My name's Ash!" he cried.  
  
"Yeah mom what is..." Misty stopped.She and Sabrina picked up their Abras and hid behind Melody.  
  
"Misty!Introduce yourself!" Melody told her.Both girls giggled.Misty was just staring at him.He had messy dark black hair(*just like in the TV show but shorter), chocolate brown eyes, and he had a Pokemon League hat that was far too big for him.The girls giggled again.  
  
'You like him, don't you?' Sabrina said to Misty telepathecally.  
  
'How'd ya know?' Misty said back.She walked up to him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Misty!" she said shyly, but was trying to flirt with him.  
  
'Geez, she's pretty,' Ash thought.He stared into her megestic, cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"I...I'm Ash," he said once he built up enough courage.The girls giggled.  
  
"This is Sabrina.And these are our Abras.Mine is nicknamed Ali," Misty told him, pointing to them.  
  
"Why don't you take Ash to the back yard to play?" Melody suggested.The girls giggled again, but did as they were told.Misty took Ash's hand and told him to follow her.  
  
Ash walked quietly.He had never held a girl's hand except for his mother's.Well,one girl held his hand back in Pallet, but she was clearly a ditz.They reached the outdoors, where four more girls were playing soccer.'Geez.Aren't there any other boys here?' he thought.  
  
"Hey!This is Ash! We're going to the 'mound' just to let you know!" Misty informed them.She dragged Ash back to the mound from that morning, and explained to him what it did.  
  
"You can't be serious," Ash said, shocked.  
  
"I am!Step on it.Think 'Misty's beach',"Misty told him.  
  
Ash did what he was told slowly.He thought he was being tricked.But he found out he wasn't.Misty and Sabrina followed him.  
  
Misty took his hand again,and led him to the rocks.She told him to go up there, and he did hesitantly.  
  
"Is Ash your real name, or is it short for something else?" Misty asked him, while climbing up.  
  
"My real name's Ashura.What about yours?" he replied.  
  
"Ours are normal.Misty is Misty.But, she calls me Sab," Sabrina told him.  
  
"I like your name!" giggled Misty.  
  
"You do?!All the people back home think it's stupid," Ash trailed off.  
  
"I don't! I think it's cute," Misty told him.  
  
"Uh oh.I'll be right back, guys.I gotta go get our Abras away from the Krabby," declared Sabrina, before running off toward the water.  
  
"Why do you think my name's cute?" Ash asked with full curiousity.  
  
"Because you're cute!" Misty told him, cheerfully.  
  
Ash was shocked.Misty had just called him cute.Then he said the first thing that came to his mind."You're pretty."  
  
Misty giggled.She had a felling that she and Ash would be together for a long time, and she liked it.She only knew him a little bit, yeah.But as far as she knew, she liked him alots.  
  
"Thanks," she said while blushing.  
  
Sabrina was having a hard time catching the Abras.They were teleporting everywhere.Then she saw something.She was so distracted in trying to capture the foxes, that she didn't see the Spearow above Ash and Misty.  
  
The Spearow took a dive.He was heading right for Misty.He missed, but saw that he had made her loose her balance.  
  
"Misty!Hang on!" Ash cried.He grabbed her hand, and was desperately trying to grab the other.The rock was at least fifteen feet tall.Misty was only around three.  
  
Ash finally managed to pull Misty back up.She sat right next to him and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Is everything alright?" cried Sabrina.  
  
"Yeah! She's fine!" Ash called to her.Then Sabrina went back to trying to catch the Abras.  
  
"Thank you, Ash,"Misty said.  
  
"No prob," he replied. 


	5. Truth or Dare?

Okay...Like, noboby's reading this *sob*. Why!? I don't own Pok'emon...Bla bla bla...Bla bla bla.Okay, whatever.I survived my first day!This Bitch at school told on me to the principal for NOTHING! She thuoght I said Bite me to her little sister.Oh well, I'm gonna have to survive the rest of the school year! On with da story!  
  
  
"I think it's time to go back," Sabrina said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah.I'll race ya," Misty challenged.  
  
"You're on!" she cried.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Ash called after the running girls.  
  
"Come on, Ashy Boy!" Misty cried.  
  
"Oh, so now you have a pet name for him! Misty, you're in for it," Sabrina said telepathecally.  
  
"In for what?" Misty askd her.  
  
"You love him!Ahaa hhaahaa!" Sabrina laughed, running away from Misty.  
  
"I do NOT!" she argued.  
  
"You do not what?" asked Ash, who had caught up.  
  
"Nothing," replied Misty, blushing."Sabrina!"  
  
"What?!" she said, stopping.  
  
"Instead of going the long way, why don't we just use the way I told you?" Misty said.  
  
"Good idea.Tell Ash," she said.  
  
"Ash, take off that necklace," Misty told him.  
  
"What necklace?! I'm not wearing a..." he said.Misty held up the necklace he was wearing, and took it off.She then took her own off.Sabrina had already been long gone.  
  
"Told ya.Next time you should trust me," Misty said, grinning flirtatiously.  
  
"Okay.I will.Now let's go," he said.He followed Misty and Sabrina into the house.  
  
"Where have you three been?" Delia asked.  
  
"Misty's secret hiding spot," Ash replied.  
  
"Where's that?" Delia whispered to Melody.  
  
"It's a secret.But don't worry.They're always safe there," she whispered back.  
  
"Come on.I wanna show Ash the Gym.Maybe Daddy'll be there," Misty said.  
  
"Gym?You guys have a gym?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah.My family owns it.They all want me to be a water trainer when I grow up, but I wanna train all different types.My dad is the only one who doesn't care what type I train," Misty said."Come on.Let's go!"  
  
"We're coming Misty!" Sabrina called after her friend that was already running off.They ran as fast as they could, and finally managed to catch up to Misty.  
  
Misty opened the door slowly, and peered inside.  
  
"We gotta be quiet.He's in a battle,"Misty told them.They snuck inside, and quietly walked down the rows of seats.  
  
"Why are there so many seats?The gyms I've seen had hardly any," Ash whispered.  
  
"My mommy's a syncronized swimmer.She puts on performances with her Pokémon," Misty explained.  
  
  
"Cloyster!Use Ice Beam and finish it off!" Misty's dad shouted.  
  
"Cloy Cloyster!" it replied.{You got it!}The Cloyster shot a glittering beam of ice at the challenger's Dewgong and it fainted.  
  
"Dewong!Are you okay buddy?You deserve a rest," the trainer said.  
  
"Good job.You nearly beat my Cloyster.One more day of training with your Dewgong and you'd beat me.I can see you and your Pokémon trust each other," Kyle said.  
  
"Yeah.Thanks.I'll be back tomorrow," the trainer reassured him.  
  
"I'll be expecting you.Remember, the gym is open from 4:30P.M. to 12:00 midnight," he reminded the young trainer.  
  
  
"Wow.Your dad's really good," Ash remarked.  
  
"Yeah.I'm gonna be just like him when I'm older," Misty announced.  
  
"Hey!Misty, Sabrina!Come down here!" he cried cheerfully.They got up from their seats, and Kyle was surprised to see the little boy that accompanied them.   
  
"Hey daddy!" Misty cried while running up and jumping into his grasp.  
  
"Who's your friend, Misty?Is he the one mommy was talking about?" Kyle asked her.  
  
"Yeah.His name's Ash.He's playing with me and Sab tonight," Misty told him.  
  
"Misty, he's not just here to play.He's here to live with us for a while," Kyle explained to her.Misty looked confused.Her dad put her down.  
  
"My house burned down from somebody called 'Team Rocket'.My mom said that we have to live with someone else while it's rebuilt.But she said it's gonna take a few years to rebuild it," he explained.  
  
"You're staying here with me?" Misty questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Ash replied.  
  
"Alright,you three.It's nearing eight `o-clock.Time to get ready for bed," Misty's father added,"But you guys can stay up and play in Misty's room, okay?"  
  
"Okay, daddy," Misty said.  
  
"Your dad's cool," Ash remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Misty said."Where's your dad?"  
  
"I don't know..." Ash trailed off."I haven't seen him since I was two."  
  
"Oh," Misty replied.They walked to the kitchen, and Kyle told them to go get ready.Ash went in the bathroom to put on his PJ's, while Misty and Sabrina had her room.  
  
"Are you guys done yet?" Ash asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah! Come in!" shouted Misty.Misty and Sabrina where brushing out their hair as Ash walked in.  
  
"You guys have really long hair," Ash replied."My mom's is alot shorter."  
  
"We're not guys, we're girls," Sabrina remarked.  
  
"It's a figure of speech," Ash told her.He looked around her room.'Geez, it's alot more decorated than my room,' he thought.  
  
"Time for bed, you three," Melody said.  
  
"Five.Don't forget Ali and Abra," Sabrina corrected.  
  
"Okay.Climb in bed," Mrs. Ketchum said.Ash hesitated.  
  
"Ash, they don't bite," she said.  
  
"How are you so sure?" Sabrina said playfully.Misty growled and bared her teeth.  
  
"Very funny, you two.Ash, they don't really bite," Melody assured him.Ash climbed in.Sabrina was on the left side, Misty in the middle, Ash on the right.  
  
"Night," Mrs. Ketchum said, kissing Ash.  
  
"Mom!" Ash cried, wiping off the kiss.  
  
"Misty, do your trick," Sabrina whispered.  
  
"What trick?" questioned Ash.  
  
"Just watch it's funny," Sabrina told him.  
  
"Good Night," Melody said, kissing Misty.Misty flinched and gagged.  
  
"Aaahhhhh!!!! The poison's seeping through my veins!" she cried, pretending to die.  
  
"Nice try, little Missy," Melody said.  
  
"Replace the secong 's' in that, and you've got my name right," Misty said.(*Author's note:If you have an annoying family member who you don't want kissing you, feel free to use that.*)  
  
"Haa haa. Real funny," Melody said.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"You guys awake?" came Misty's dad's voice.  
  
"Yeah," came the muffled whispered.Kyle turned on the lights.  
  
"Ahh!!" they yelled.(*AN:Doesn't that hurt when you're in darkness and all of a sudden, lights flash on?*)  
  
"Sorry.Thought you might want these mischeivious little guys," he said.He stepped aside to reveal the Abras.  
  
"Yeah.Daddy, can you stay here and play a game?" Misty asked.  
  
"Sure what do you want to play? I recommend Truth or Dare.Great sleep over game," he said.  
  
"Yeah!Truth or Dare!" Misty and Sabrina yelled.  
  
"Only for a little bit.You have to wake up early tomorrow," Kyle told them.  
  
"Okay.I go first!Ash, truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh...Dare," he replied.  
  
"Hmmm...I dare you to...let me wear your hat for the rest of the game," she said.  
  
"Mmmm...okay," he finally agreed, taking off his hat and handing it to her.She put it on backwards.  
  
"My turn.Sabrina, truth or dare?" he questioned.  
  
"Ummm...Are there love questions?" she asked Misty's dad.  
  
"Yep.Anything goes except gross things," he replied.  
  
"Okay, truth," she said.  
  
"Who do you like?" Ash asked.  
  
"Uh!Okay, I'll tell.I kinda like my neighbor, Matt," she said, turning red.  
  
"Kyle.Truth or Dare?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Dare," he replied, simply.  
  
"I dare you to go into Lily's room, and scare them," Sabrina said.  
  
"Okay.Come on, kids.Be very quiet," he said.They snuck out of Misty's room and down the hall to Lily's where the four other girls were talking.Misty's dad told them to stay there while he got something.He returned a minute later with what seemed to be a Halloween mask.  
  
"Ready?" he mouthed.They nodded.Kyle opened the door very slowly and quietly.The girls had their backs to the door.  
  
"Raaarrrrrr!!!!!" he yelled.They girls screamed bloody murder.Misty, Sabrina, and Ash laughed histerically.  
  
*****  
Sort of a longer chapter.Hope you liked it.I'm going to start another story.Yes, I'll still be working alot on this one.Please Review.Thanx.  
~Shadow 


	6. Ali's evolving!!!^^

Nova S., the answer is YES!!!!Thanx.I like my name too.I'm like a canine.Good smelling(mmm.someone's BBQing!) good hearing.Bad sight.hehe.Bark,growl,howl perfectly(seriously!ask any of my friends!)and bla bla bla bla bla.  
I don't own Pok'emon.BooHoo.Cry.Sob.Oh, well.Hope y'like!  
  
  
"Dad!That wasn't nice!" Daisy cried."Quit laughing!"  
  
"So...Funny...Playing...Truth or Dare...can't-stop-laughing!Ahahaha!" Misty said through busts of laughter.The looks on her sister's faces were soooo funny.  
  
"Alright.Time for bed now," Kyle said.  
  
"Uuhh!" the three said.  
  
"You can talk.Quietly," he told them.  
  
"Okay," Misty said.They walked back to her room, and climbed back in bed the same way except Ash and Misty switched.  
  
"Night!" they all said.Kyle left them.  
  
Ash turned to Misty and said," G'night,Mist."  
  
"Night Ash."  
  
"Hey Ash?" Sabrina said.  
  
"Huh?" he replied.  
  
"One last dare?" she asked.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Kiss Misty." she told him.Both he and Misty blushed deeply, and froze.Sabrina just smiled.  
  
"No chickens."  
  
Ash turned to Misty, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.She kissed him back.  
  
******  
  
In the morning, no sounds could be heard except the soft cooing of a nearby Pidgey.Ash, Misty, and Sabrina were sound asleep in Misty's room.Kyle slowly opened the door to see the three kids in dreamland.  
  
"Get up, you guys.It's nine in the morning.I'm going to make pancakes," he said gently to them.They all jerked awake at the mention of pancakes.  
  
"I'm up!I'm up!Where's the pancakes?" Misty asked, now full of energy.Ash seemed to be the same as Misty always was in the morning.Hungry and full of energy...well, full of energy if there was food.  
  
"Come on.In the kitchen.Get a sweater on, though.It's cold this morning," Kyle told them.  
  
"Okay.Be there in a sec.Literally," she added.  
  
She grabbed a sweatshirt, and sprinted out the door closely followed by Sabrina and Ash.  
  
  
"Mmmmm...That smells good," all three of them commented.  
  
"It better be," her dad replied.  
  
They sat down and ate pancakes until they felt like throwing up.When they finally felt better, they decided to go somewhere.  
  
"Where should we go?" Misty asked her friends.  
  
"I don't know.I wanna play soccer or softball," Sabrina said.  
  
"I know!You said we can go anywhere with the dirt mound, right?" Ash asked Misty.  
  
"Yeah,so?" Misty replied.  
  
"We can go to my home town and play with Professor Oak's Pokemon!It's way fun!You can bring Ali and Abra to play, too," he finished.  
  
"Kool!Let's go!" Sabrina cried."Let's go get Ali and Abra!"  
  
They raced back to Misty's room, and woke up the surprisingly snoring Abras.They then brought them to the dirt mound.  
  
"Ummm...What do we say?" Misty asked.  
  
"Hmm...Professor Oak's Lab," he replied simply.They all teleported there, while thinking the requested words.  
  
"Wow!His place is huge!" Sabrina and Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Just wait until ya see his yard.Oh, yeah.Watch out for Gary.He's my friend, but really annoying sometimes," Ash warned them.He knocked on the door, and they waited for a minute before it was answered.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hi,Ash!I thought you'd already left for Cerulean.Who are your two friends?" Prof. Oak asked.  
  
"They're Misty and Sabrina.And, I already did go to Cerulean.We just came back here now to visit," Ash explained.  
  
"Then how are you here?It takes longer to drive from Cerulean, doesn't it?Where's your mom?" he asked, letting them inside.  
  
"How we're here, is a secret.Yes, it does.And my mom is at Misty's house," Ash replied.(Older Ash wouldn't remember all that.hehe)  
  
"Well, go ahead and play out back.I see you two already have Pok'emon.May I see them?" Professor Oak said.  
  
"Uh, yeah.Mine's the funny-colored one.His name's Ali.The normal one is Sab's.He doesn't have a nickname," Misty said.  
  
"Okay.I'll lokk at them, and you can go play now," he told her.  
  
The girls followed Ash to the back of the lab, where they released some Pokemon to play with.They got out a Growlithe, Squirtle, Pikachu(no,not Ash's),and a Bulbasaur.  
  
"I wanna be a Psychic Trainer when I grow up!" Sabrina announced proudly, standing on a rock.  
  
"I wanna train all different types!I'm gonna be the #1 trainer!" Ash announced, standing beside her.  
  
"There better be two spots open, cuz that's what I'm gonna do!For Sure!" Misty told him, riding around on Growlithe.  
  
"Ash! Misty! Sabrina! Come here!" Professor Oak called.  
  
"Coming!" Ash yelled.  
  
  
"Huh?" he said, out of breath from running full speed.Misty and Sabrina finally got there.  
  
"I'm finished checking your Abras.Misty,when did you get yours?" he asked her.  
  
"Um, yesterday.They were born three weeks ago," she replied.  
  
"Hmm...Interesting.Your Abra is about to evolve.Have you trained him at all?" he asked her again.  
  
"Uh uh.I've just played with him alittle," she told him.  
  
"HOW?" Sabrina yelled."I've had my Abra for two years and he hasn't evolved!"  
  
"Ali is special.He's unusually strong.Even for a four-week-old fox.You're lucky Misty," he told her.Misty was grinning.It looked like she was about to crack.  
  
"Yay!Ali's Evolving!Now I've had two Pok'emon!Yay!Yay!I'm happyyyyyyy!!!!" she cried, jumping up and down."Thank you Sab!Thank you,thank you,thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah,Misty!I'm happy too!Yay!Oh,yeah, baby!" she was jumping up and down along with Misty.  
  
"When's he gonna evolve?" Ash asked.  
  
"He's evolving right now.But, he's struggling against it.I think he wants Misty there," he replied.  
  
"Come on,then!Come on!!!!!!" Misty said, hyperly.She grabbed Ash's hand and ran straight for the lab.She's lucky she made it because she didn't know where the heck she was going.Sab and Oak took a shortcut and made it just in time.  
  
Ali glowed with white light.The whole room was lit upo by the glow.When it died down, Ali was standing there.He was now a Kadabra.He was a definate gold color, with a blue star on his forehead.  
  
"ALI!!! I'm soooooo Happy!!!" Misty cried.  
  
****  
So?How was it? Like it? Hate it? put it all in the reviews.I changed my screenname to Misty Waterflower(aka Shadow) cuz I like it.hehe.Review!  
~Misty  
P.S.I LOVE ASH!!!!hehe(Misty style) 


	7. A Few Weird Things...

How do ya like it so far?I don't (sadly) own Pokémon.*sob/cry* But, I do own this fic.except for most of the peeps in it, and names, and the idea.How come more people have read 'The Master' than this fic and 'A New League'combined?Must be better...Do you guys even like A New League?I kinda don't wanna continue it.It's all up to what you guys want!  
Dam Days is starting Friday!Yay!Hehe.On with da story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is strange...I've never seen a Kadabra with this kind of a coat." Professor Oak said.  
  
"We better go,Professor Oak.It's almost lunch time." Ash said.  
  
"Huh?I wanna play with the Pokémon some more." Misty whined.  
  
"You can come back whenever you like." Professor Oak told her.  
  
"Yeah,baby!!" Misty and Sabrina both yelled.  
  
"Come on.I'm starving." Ash complained.Misty stuck her tounge out at him.He did the same.  
  
"Alright, see you another time." Oak said.They three left with Ali and Abra behind them.They stood on the spot where they came, and thought'Misty's House' and dissapeared into thin air.  
  
  
"That was fun." Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna show Mom and my sisters Ali!" Misty cried happily.  
  
"What about your dad?" Ash asked.  
  
"He's working." Misty replied simply.  
  
"I hope I get to see my dad again.My mom says I will, but I'm not too sure." Ash said.He looked really sad.  
  
Misty put her hand on his shoulder and said,"It's okay.I'm sure you will."  
  
"Come on.We gotta go show them." Sabrina said, tugging on their arms.  
  
"Ali!! Come here! " Misty yelled.  
  
To their surprise,Ali said, "I'm coming,already.Geez...What's with the faces?I can talk.I'm Psychic."  
  
Misty rode on Ali's back into the kitchen where the two moms were talking and making lunch.   
  
"Mommy!Look what happened to Ali!He evolved!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Huh?How?You didn't train him." Melody replied,puzzled.  
  
"I dunno.But Professor Oak said he's really special." Misty told her.  
  
"How did you three get all the way to Pallet Town?Did your Abras teleport you?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
"Secret." all three replied.They all went into Misty's room to play.  
  
"I can play my keyboard!" Misty informed them, pulling it out.  
  
"How good?" Ash asked.  
  
"Really good.See?" Misty said, playing Frosty the Snowman.Then she played 'Happy B-Day.'  
  
"My Birthday's in five weeks."Ash announced.  
  
"Huh?My birthday's in three weeks.Two after yours.Mine's November 26th,so yours is November 6th,right?" Misty asked.  
  
"Uh,huh.Weird.Maybe we can have a double-birthday.Double the presents and cake." Ash said.  
  
"Maybe.Who wants to play soccer??" Misty asked.  
  
"ME!!!" Sabrina and Ash yelled.Misty grabbed the soccer, and they went outside.Misty's sisters were already playing.  
  
"Hey Daisy! We'll play ya!" Misty cried.  
  
"But then it's three against four.Don't you want even teams?" Lily asked.  
  
"We'll womp ya.We rock." Sabrina said.  
  
"Okay.Whatever.Think what you want." Violet said.  
  
"We will.And,since you guys are older,you can go first." Misty told them.  
  
"How old are they?" Ash asked.  
  
"Daisy's 10,Violet's 9, and Lily and Erika are 8.Erika's not my sister.She's their best friend." Misty explained."Now let's get the game on!"  
  
Misty's team started off losing,but made an ultimate comback.the score was 5 to 15.  
  
"Game Point!!" Misty called.She passed the ball to Ash,who scored.  
  
  
~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*  
Like it?I'm going kinda slow at this-_-.Dam Days is here!!!YAY!!!  
~Shadow 


	8. Battle!!!^-^

Thank you to all of you who are reading.And, if you want to know what's gonna happen in future chapters,keep readin'.This is gonna be a Loooonnnggg story.  
Ages:(I'm not putting the halves and crap in)  
Misty:4  
Ash:4  
Sabrina:4  
Daisy:10  
Violet:9  
Lily/Erika:8  
Mrs.K:25  
Melody:29  
Kyle:31  
I don't own Pok'emon.boo hoo,cry,sob.I'm gonna make chapters longer now.I hope.-_-I'm causing people suspense.'~'.Should I be happy or mad about that?Oh,well.HAPPY!!  
  
  
  
  
"We're the ultimate soccer team!" Ash cried.He ran over to Misty and Sabrina,who were doing their victory handshake.  
  
"Good job,you three." Ali commented.  
  
"Ali, wanna go try and battle?I've been waiting all my life to battle!Even though I'm only four." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah,sure.Who will I battle?" Ali asked.He teleported Misty onto his back.  
  
"My Abra." Sabrina answered for Misty.  
  
"Okay, let's go to the gym.Come on,Ash." Misty said.Ali teleported them there.  
  
"Um,one on one battle...Begin!!!" Ash yelled.He was trying to be the ref,but he only knew what to do from the battles on TV.  
  
"Go Abra!Use Teleport whenever you're attacked." Sabrina ordered.  
  
"Ali! Watch for an opportunity and Confusion!" Misty told him.  
  
Ali concentrated.He eventually found where Abra was going to go after Teleporting.He then used his Confusion on both the spot where Abra was,and the spot where he was going.  
  
Abra took a pretty nasty hit,but started to glow in a white light after shaking out of his daze.  
  
"Abra's evolving!YAY!!!!" Sabrina yelled."Use your Confusion attack on Ali and dodge his attacks by teleporting!"   
  
"Ali! You do the same!" Misty commanded."I know you can win,Ali.You're the best."  
  
"Thanks,Misty." Ali said,before using a Confusion attack.He dodged an attack from Abra,who is now Kadabra, and threw one at him.  
  
The battle raged on like this for quite awhile.Kadabra was getting tired.Ali was still in good shape.Misty kept yelling out things like "You're the best!" and "It's impossible for you to lose!" to him.Ash was enjoying the battle,sitting back in one of the many chairs in the gym.  
  
Finally,Kadabra collasped."Kadabra,no!!" Sabrina yelled.She,Ali,and Misty all ran to his side.  
  
"Bring him to the reviving machine." Misty told her,helping to pick Kadabra up.The fox was restored to perfect health in only a few minute's time.  
  
"Good battle.I can see you're gonna be really good.I'll be better when I'm better at my Psychic abilities." Sabrina told her friend.  
  
"That battle was awesome!!" Ash cried."But I'm hungry.Let's go back for dinner."  
  
"Yeah,I'm hungry,too.It must be around eight or something,cause I'm starved." Misty admitted.  
  
They went back to the kitchen.  
  
"I know you're hungry,but we're going out to dinner when we take Sabrina home." Melody said to the hungry looking kids.  
  
They decided to go into the training gym.  
  
"Ali?What attacks do you know?" Misty asked.  
  
"Umm...I know Teleport,Confusion...and I think I know Disable." he replied.  
  
"Hmm...Practice your Teleport around the moving targets.Dodge them as fast as you can." she told him.  
  
Misty turned the speed knod to normal speed,and waited for the Targets.Ali was really good.He dodged every one of them.  
  
Then it was Kadabra's turn.He dodged every one of them also.  
  
"Ready for the next level?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Yep/Ka!" Ali and Kadabra said.She turned it to fast speed.  
  
"ALI/KADABRA!!Confusion at the targets!" Misty and Sabrina yelled.Both of the Kadabras hit all of the targets on their side,in the same amount of time.Ash turned the speed to super fast.Same results.  
  
"Okay,Ali.Good job." Misty said."I guess the battle earlier was just a undecided victory.Ali and Kadabra are both at the same experience level."  
  
"GO ALI!!! YEEAAHH!!" Ash cried.  
  
"ASH!!" Misty yelled.He was riding around on Ali in the swimming pool.  
  
"Huh?" Ash said,falling off."WAAHH!!!" SPLASH!!  
  
Sabrina and Misty burst into laughter.  
  
"Sabrina?Get your things together.Your mom wants you home." Melody said. "Ash?What happened?"  
  
"I was riding Ali in the pool and I got startled by Misty and fell off." he explained.  
  
"Well,hurry and go get into some dry clothes.We're going out to eat and taking Sabrina home." Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
"OK,mom." Ash said.He hurried off to get changed.  
  
  
***  
Yawn.Short chapter.Next ones be longer.Think promise.Review.Peese.Bye.  
~Misty/Shadow 


	9. Who's watching us?

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!^-^I don't own Pok'emon.But me and my BF are hopefully gonna try and make a good cartoon.Or,at least a book anyway.-_-.  
Miss Ashley,to answer your questions;They'd have to trust each other and NOT change their minds.Cz if they did change their minds,well,I'll leave it to your immagination to figure out what they'd do to each other.Hint:INJURY!!!!!hehe But,you're right,it COULD be a disaster.A big one...Just keep comin' back to this story cuz in later chapters,you might have figured something out.^-~  
On with the freakin' story!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Misty and Sabrina walked sadly down to her room to get Sabrina's things to go home.   
  
"I wish you didn't have to leave." Misty said sadly.  
  
"Me too." Sabrina said just as sadly.They got into Misty's room,and gathered all of her things.  
  
Sabrina swung the bag around her shoulder."Come on.Let's go get Ash."  
  
"Why?I'm already here." Ash asked from the doorway.  
  
"Ash!You scared me!Why didn't you just come in?" Sabrina questioned him.  
  
"'Cause I just got here." he replied.Both girls sighed.  
  
"You're gonna leave me with him?HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!!" Misty cried sarcastically.  
  
"HEY!" Ash whined.Obviouly he didn't catch the sarcasm.  
  
"I was kidding."Misty told him.  
  
"Oh.hehe." he replied.  
  
"Ready yet?" all nodded." Then come on." Melody said.  
  
They walked in silence all the way to the car.Except for a few growling stomachs,that is.  
  
When they got in the car,Misty and Sabrina started to teach Ash a hand game.  
  
"Tic tac toe.Gimme an X.Gimme an O.Gimme a three in a row!!" they sang.They had their left hands back-to-back and were clapping back and forth with the other.Then they did Rock-Paper-scizzors.  
  
"I won!Paper covers rock!Turn around." Sabrina said.She touched Misty's neck with a finger.  
  
"Uh...That one." Misty guessed.  
  
"Nope!" Misty stretched out her arm."I win you lose.Now ya got a big bruise!" (*AN:Sorry peeps.That's a hand-game me and my friends play.Just thought I'd put it in.-_-*)  
  
"How many of those do you guys know?" Ash asked.They had shown him multiple kinds.  
  
"Not that many." Misty replied."Awww...We're in Saffron."  
  
"Don't worry.Sabrina's still gonna come with us to dinner." Melody told them.  
  
They ate at Hardees,because Misty,Sabrina and Ash wanted to play on the jungle gym.When they left,all three kids were dead tired.  
  
"Sabrina?Wake up.You're home." Melody said.Misty and Sarina woke.  
  
"Bye Sab." Misty said sleepily.  
  
"Bye.Call me." Sabrina answered.  
  
Melody walked her to her door because she was still practically sleeping,then they drove off.Misty had already fallen asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Good night,Misty." Melody said.  
  
"Night Ash." Delia told him.  
  
Ash and Misty were konked out so their moms brought them straight to bed.  
  
"Huh?" Misty mumbled.  
  
"Shhh.Night." her mom said.  
  
"Night." answered Misty.she rolled over to get a look at Ash and fell straight asleep.  
  
*****  
This particular morning was alot busier than the last.Three girls and their mom were frantically trying to get ready for something that looked really important.And,sure enough,it was.  
  
"Come on,girls!Get dressed.We need to get going." Melody cried.  
  
"We are mom!We're just putting out hair up!There will be,like,boys there!" Daisy told her mother.  
  
"Well,I'll be waiting in the van." Melody said.  
  
"We're coming!" Violet yelled.The three sisters rushed out the door,and climbed into the van.  
  
  
It's a big surprise Ash and Misty didn't wake up.The four girls were making alot of noise trying to get ready.But,eventually they did.  
  
"*yawn* Huh?Why's it so quiet?Ash!Wake up!" Misty said,shaking him.  
  
"Huh?What?Oh.Morning." Ash said,rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Not now dimwit.Where is everybody?" she asked him.  
  
"I dunno.All I heard was something about a gym leader claiming or something." Ash said,still rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh,that." said Misty.  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked her.(he finally stopped rubbing his eyes.~_~)  
  
"Oh,nothing.Just my sisters are getting permission to run the gym without supervision.Your mom probably went with,too." she explained.  
  
"So we're home alone?" Ash asked.  
  
"I don't know.Let's go see." Misty said.  
  
Ash ran to the bathroom to get dressed and Misty got dressed in her room.When they were done,they woke up Ali and set off to explore the house.(Actually ALI did,cause M&A were riding him.~_~)  
  
"I don't see anyone,Misty." Ali told her.  
  
"My mom wouldn't just leave us here alone.Someone must be coming." Misty wondered."I hope it's my daddy!!!"  
  
"What do you wanna do until we find out?No offense,but yesterday and the day before are the only two days I actually spent with a girl." Ash said.  
  
"We could go train or watch TV." Misty suggested.  
  
"Watch TV." Ash said.They rode Ali into the living room,and sat down to watch Cartoon Network.  
  
"Yeah!Loony Tunes!!!" Ash and Misty cried.They watched TV for quite awhile,waiting for whoever was supposed to come and watch them.  
  
  
****  
Sorry for the short chapter.Again.Next one'll be longer.Thanx for the reviews so far!!!  
Misty/Shadow 


	10. Ali's Da Bomb!!!

Nova S.,Thanx for likin' my story more and more^-^.But,there is a reason why they don't fight now,and they do later.It will soon come clear in far later chapters.But don't worry.I'm working my poor little fingers off whenever I get a chance to go on the computer.My bro's still a computer hog.*oink oink*hehe  
I don't own Pokémon.All those peeps from 4Kids Entertainment and KidsWB and the dude in Japan.I don't know his name.hehe  
I just got explained to about Princess Mononoke,and now I soooooooooo badly wanna see it.-_-*cry*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"*yawn*I wonder when they're gonna get here." Misty said,leaning against Ali.  
  
"Me*yawn*too." Ash commented.They'd been watching TV for two hours and nobody has shown up.  
  
"I don't know about you two,but I have to stretch my legs." Ali told them.  
  
"Us too." Ash and Misty said.They got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm hungry.What time is it?" Misty asked.  
  
"Twelve o`clock.You woke at nine,we searched the house for like a half hour,and we were watching TV for a while." Ali answered.  
  
"Huh?I hear something.Footsteps.Come on,Misty,Ali."Ash said.They got on Ali and rode off towards the sound.  
  
"Daddy!!!You're here to watch us?" Misty asked him,climbing down from Ali's back.  
  
"Yep.I have a day off." Kyle said."Now let's go get some lunch!"  
  
"Mmm.This is good Daddy." Misty said,enjoying her PB&J Sandwich.Ash nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do you two wanna do anything today?I could take you to a movie,you could go swimming;Your choice." Kyle told them.  
  
"Hmm...Can me,Ali,and Ash battle you,Daddy?Ali's getting really good." Misty asked.  
  
"What?" Ali questioned through a mouthful of PokéChow.  
  
"Umm...Misty,my Pokémon are really experienced.I'd kinda have to use one of my less-experienced ones." Kyle said.  
  
"No,you don't.Prof.Oak said Ali is special.He's unusually strong." Misty told her father.  
  
"Yeah.Ali's really good.He won against Sab's Kadabra and he's been trained." Ash claimed.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?Am I battling again?But Sabrina's not here." Ali asked.  
  
"We're gonna battle my dad.I know you can win!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah,Ali.You're the best!" Ash told him.  
  
"Okay...I guess if you guys believe in me." Ali said.Ash and Misty climbed on his back and they went to the gym.  
  
"Okay,you guys can battle my Staryu.Ready?" Kyle asked.He wasn't too sure that his daughter's Pokémon was gonna win,since she has only gotten him three days ago.  
  
"Yeah.Go Ali!" Misty called.  
  
"Come on out,Staryu!Get into the water!" Kyle told the star.  
  
"Ali!!You dive into the water too!!" Misty cried.Ali jumped in,and swam to it's position.  
  
Kyle was confused.Why would Misty have a Kadabra go in water?It's a Psychic type.  
  
"Staryuy!Water gun!!" he commanded.  
  
"Ali!!Disable!!" Ash and Misty ordered.Staryu shot a blast of water at Ali,at full speed.But Ali dived down and Disabled it's move.  
  
"Now Confusion!!" they told him.  
  
"Okay!!" Ali cried.he sent out a colorful beam of light.It headed straight for Staryu's jewel.When it hit,there was an ear-piercing noise of shattering glass,Staryu's red jewel had cracked.The light flickered on and off,and finally Staryu fainted.  
  
"What the-?How'd you-?Misty?That was actually my toughest Staryu." Kyle told her.  
  
"It was?Ali's really strong,isn't he Daddy?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah." he commented.  
  
"Ali!!!You're the best!!!!I don't know how I went through four years of my life without you!!!" Misty cried.  
  
"Go Ali!!!!Ali's number one!!Oh,yeah!!!!" Ash yelled.Both of the kids were hugging Ali like he just saved their lives.  
  
"Th-thanks." Ali said.  
  
"You guys go play now,okay?" Kyle said.  
  
"Okay Daddy." Misty said.Ali lifted her up to his back,Ash climbed up,and they set off galloping down the hall. 


End file.
